User talk:REALNerfNinja6
The Rules #'Please do not post in the archives - they are of old talk conversations.' #'If I leave a message on your talk page, make sure you reply on MINE, not your own.' #'Always try to sign.' #'Do not put some Rebelle thing like "Don't hate Rebelle, just buy one and paint it". Those will be undone and if someone does it multiple times, I will pay them a visit.' #'Do not harass me or vandalise this page.' #'Do not remove content from it. (That means ''you ''Nerfmaster8, while you did depart I looked through my page history I saw you removed some stuff from it.)' #'Do not ask me how to sign. The answer will be a redirect to Marcfyre's talk page. Like here:S' #'If you have an account PLEASE try to leave the message when you are logged in. A couple of newcomers made that mistake, and it was a bit annoying.' #'I find messages like 'Let's get on the chat' useless as I might get it several hours later, plus I don't go on the chat much.' #'Please leave your message at the BOTTOM of the talk page if it is a new topic. This isn't too major, but it is irritating having people post replies in the middle of conversations.' #'If you contact me because I made a false edit ONCE, I will accept it the first couple of times, but not after that.' I think that will do if you read that. Now you can bug me :D Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 06:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) archive just set it up for youDartmaster8 (talk) 16:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Arsenals I'm just messing around, I'll tell them that I lied after they get mad. --Let 'em RAGE 20:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you do a Who's REALNerfNinja6 blog post like me, NSA, and Captain? --Let 'em RAGE 00:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) lol, who would give personal info in Nerf Wiki, there's too many people. Praxis But I got it for 15 bucks ;p lol.--Let 'em RAGE 14:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Look at this --Let 'em RAGE 15:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) New wiki I can't visit it right now, chikus is unstoppable! --Let 'em RAGE 14:12, August 5, 2013 (UTC) relax dude, already reported to vstf. give it some time.Dartmaster8 (talk) 14:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Private chat? What do you mean? --Let 'em RAGE 13:03, August 6, 2013 (UTC) You are right, but he still knew what I meant. --Let 'em RAGE 19:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) stop spelling color as coluor THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 15:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) hey sorry about the color thing it is one of my pet peves cause i live right by the canaidan border THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT NN666 (talk) 17:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) How is this offensive? --Let 'em RAGE 19:25, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ?QUESTION?: How do you change your signature to something other than your name? ARF I'm ARF. Garchomp9 (talk) 16:50, August 12, 2013 (UTC) About the Stryfe mission kit Hi, I see you renamed the "Stryfe CS-18 Mission Kit" page I made to "Stryfe Mission Kit". I'd sorta like to inform you that if you look at the MyLastDart post I referenced on that page, you can see the picture of the packaging that clearly refers to it as the former name. The Kohl's website listing shows it too. I feel that's how it should be named here, even if it's not the actual name of the blaster; it's still the official name for the mission kit. Escargoon https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-JqBoj-Mgzf8/Uc8JBup6KPI/AAAAAAAAFlQ/gbCKbxQZQSE/s40/Escargoon.png (talk) 18:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) You and Dart/Nerfmaster8 I understand that you and Dart/Nerfmaster8 are in disagreement with things. However, please try and control your behavior and keep from making a big scene out of this. Jet Talk • ] 21:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Realnerfninja6, I don't think that you understand the situation. you practically started this entire mess and you even suggested that we both leave each other alone, which you failed to do. *first you started whining that you were not given rollback on dart blaster encyclopedia. guidelines for promotion are listed in nerfmaster8's goodbye post and you did not meet any of those. *second, you preceded to post insults, negative messages on a goodbye post; now you are asking jet to NOT remove those? *third, you blocked me on nerfipedia over childish behaviors-removing a retorical question you posted on my message wall. let's get something straight here, all users have the right at their own discretion to remove any messages whether it be spam, vandalism, delete after seeing, retorical questions or pointless messages. *fourth, you continued your behavior even after you were asked to stop. that pretty much resulted in the threat of getting wikia staff involved since jet is unwilling to deal with disruptive users besides giving out stern warnings, which don't accomplish much. *last of all, I suggest you stop this and ignore each other because otherwise you will not like the final outcome.Dartmaster8 (talk) 20:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Centurion stock Are you kidding me? The Nitron's stock looks nothing like the one on the Centurion! --Let 'em RAGE 23:18, August 18, 2013 (UTC)